Hayate no Gotaku: Memory Chain
by Crashling Koopa
Summary: "I know what happened is in the past, but some problems don't age" After the first defeat of Midas, Hayate thought he never needed to return to the palace, but an old guardian ropes him back, intentions unknown, all there is now is to blindly follow...
1. The Black Figure

Ok, so you may be wondering, if anyone even opens my account to read these. Why am I delaying the acts to write another story completely off topic of the last AND another anime? Cause I can, I don't expect much, but R&R for a starting off writer. Other than that. Please enjoy, " Hayate no Gotaku, Memory chain."

-—••—-

Memory is key to treasure those who we love. It's not the case for young Hayate Ayasaki. These memories hold regrets and his deadbeat parents. He doesn't want to go back to his old life, but it may pull him back with inclusion of my OC!

(Extended version of the summary)

Hayate woke in the place holding his painful past. But there was a figure in the distance, standing on one of gardens many pillars, he asked who "it" was. "Excuse me! Over here!" He called on the figure. The figure appeared in his face, the dream ended with the figure whispering, "Find me"

Hayate awoke in the Sanzenin mansion, in his usual bed. He pondered for a moment and prepared for the day. On the walk to school, he noticed the same figure on the clock tower. After class Hayate ran for the figure, There is waited on the balcony watching over the school. "Excuse me, why're you here and who are you?" Questioned Hinagiku Katskura, the student body president. Hayate got up the tower and Hinagiku spoke to him first. "Hayate! Do you know what that thing is?!" Hayate replied : "no, I'm going to find out" as he walked to the figure.

The figure turned around and Hayate had a good look at him. He was a man in his prime and had a trench coat. "Yo! You found me" and he dismounted off the edge of the balcony. "Wh-who are you?" Hayate asked. "Just think of me as like an uncle, and I know someone you want to see." He said, as a young girl, about 6 with blond and drill-thingies on her hair, dismounted of his back. "A-tan!" Hayate exclaimed. As he picked her up. "Hey Hayate, you want to turn her back?" The figure said

Sorry it's so short, I needed to finish Hamtaro acts before I can do this, don't expect a lot of updates on this, as always. But I will see you next time, R&R too to notify if I should finish this sooner!


	2. Isumi Encounter

Alright! 'Nother day of Updating.

Also, changing the Format of the fanfic

Each sentence from Now On is on individual lines

Eh, who cares anyway, on with Memory Chain

The Figure that appeared every segment of his life just lifted him up along with Athena, This was absolutely the weirdest adventure he currently went on. Even the Level-5 Trip wasn't Hard enough.

"Who are you anyway?" Hayate exclaimed as they free fell down from the clocktower and the beings wings went to work, it lifted all three of them.

"Just call me Spikes" as the impact with the first flap of the wings collided with the air, Fast enough to for a Sonic boom. It stirred the whole academy, As all personnel arrive to see a Scared to death Hayate and unworldly claim Athena. With a snap, the demon took off, With plans to reach a dying castle in the sky with a spirit close trailing, hoping of a revive of his previous power.

Meanwhile

Nagi, of course, Hasn't relized that her butler gone with a mysterious man to revive his first girlfriend. (Yea their screwed). She read the current edition of Tokyo Ghoul (Hehe) With Music blaring. The teacher, shocked by the Shockwave (How can Nagi ignore a shockwave?) Confiscates the items almost Immediately.

After school, Nagi slumped home as there was no Hayate in sight, Tired and Hungry. She looked for Hayate after a bite to eat. No Hayate was seen. Clause (I had to include clause) Suggested to just fire Hayate for not being there, but Nagi just shakes it off. Worried that he has been kidnapped or worse, she called him.

"Uhh, (Boom) Yes milady? ("7 sage attack!" In the distance) (Crash)" Answered Hayate

"Oh Hayate! Where are you? I walked home alone, Where the heck where you?" Questioning Hayate

"About tha- Oh sh-" As the Phone disconnected to a whirring noise.

Now she was really worried, What happened during that phone call? Well here it is!

Hayate POV

After we got near the garden, A Charm Flashed and almost hit Spikes wing.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" As he stopped to reveal the Ghost Hunter in a Kimono.

Isumi Saginomiya stood as Spikes let go of me and A-tan. Then confronted Isumi.

"What are you doing with Hayate?!" Isumi questioned the Demon

"I don't know, taking them to The Palace to stop it from Decaying" Spikes answered somewhat Casually.

Isumi stands there with shock. Wait, How does he know about the Palace? Is he truely the Black Figure in the Garden?

With not a moment soon, They battled. Spikes pulled out four swords out of red portals. Isumi was ready. Then, Nagi called me

"Uhh, (Boom) Yes milady? ("7 sage attack!" In the distance) (Crash)" Answered Hayate

"Oh Hayate! Where are you? I walked home alone, Where the heck where you?" Questioning Hayate

"About tha- Oh sh-" As Spikes sword Cut the call, along with my phone.

Spikes and Isumi looked tired, Mostly Isumi. She took out her most powerful attack, Technique style Eighth Leaf. Spikes simply shrugs.

"That just CHILD PLAY!" As he Absorbs the whole attack into his swords and it was unleashed back to Isumi.

"NEXT TIME DONT PLAY WITH HELLSPAWN" he yelled, walking away from an tired Isumi

Then we resumed, After bringing back Isumi. Athena was right, the Palace was now decaying and crumbling.

"Don't worry Hayate, I came with the stone." As he pulled out the horrifying object that almost killed A-tan. The king stone

Ok, Blah Blah Blah, Boop. R&R and stuff. Also if your wondering, the King stone Spikes pulled out was the same one Athena was thrown and turned her back into 6. Spikes can go international. Ok see ya'll later!


	3. The Ritual

Finally a new chapter! I totally didn't spend 2 months watching Free!... You can prove it. Anyway, The manga looks to reaching new highs and lows it also is going the way this fic is going.

The palace was abandoned, broken furniture, shattered glass and decay falling onto the palace. They kept their path to the room where Hayate first encountered the tomb. " This is one of multiple tombs set up around the country, but this particular seal is a crucial part of Midas regaining his full strength." Spikes explained as they moved toward the tomb.

"Hayate…" Hayate looked at him. "I'm sorry" as Spikes pushed Hayate into the tomb and sealed him. "Spikes! Wha-" Spikes knocked Athena out by hitting her on the snape of the neck. "Midas… I hope to god you know what you're doing" as he sat down in the room, for he cannot leave because he is a demon, both Midas and him can't leave the palace.

-/5 hours later\\-

-Nagi Vision -

"..." Nagi sat, waiting for Hayate to return. She felt worried, as Hayate never stay that late. She decided to watch good ol' television. Nagi first saw a news reporter..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the army has set up defenses as there is a unknown light beaming through the sky, governments are confused as to an answer" A beam? Sounds like a event that happens in a jump manga.

She looked outside, and sure as rain, there was a beam of light, almost like a beacon. "Maria! We're going to save Hayate!" Nagi ran towards the beam

"Are you even sure it's Hayate?!" Maria exclaimed. "Nope" Nagi replied.

Practically everyone from the police, military and citizens are gathering near the palace. "What's happening?" "Who's doing this?" The crowd murmured. Government agents are guarding the door, attempting to open the gates. A echo inside mentioned Hayate Nagi cut the crowd and demanded "Let me in!" But being blocked by agents. "My butler is in there!" Nagi yelled as being pulled away.

"God damn these new fangled mirrors, can't even project this light rifle onto the ceiling, oh well" as he got up.

Spikes was walking around the palace, looking for something to do, then he came across the celestial mirror.

"Sweet! A mirror!" He exclaimed, as Spikes started to do random gestures and dancing in front of the mirror. "Police! We know you have hostages in there, come out with your hands up!" A megaphone blasted outside. Spikes rushed to the door. Changing his voice into a deep, booming and terrifying voice to the door "WHO DISTURBS MY ETERNAL SLUMBER? SPEAK OR YOUR WORLD SHALL BE DECIMATED UNDER MY SUPREME POWER!". The onlookers cowered,

the Police and Swat also covered out of fear, the one holding the megaphone gulped "Come out, now" He commanded.

Athena woke, but it was Midas controlling. "Lucifer, the tribute is starting" as he signaled Spikes to approach. "Ok, now will you tell me what's happening?" Spikes asked. "We're going to use Hayate as a catalyst or a physical form for me. His misery and negative luck will suffice as an additional power source." "Nice" Spikes said as he prepared the ritual.

Outside, the crowed started yelling for the swat, police and bits of the military to storm the place. "This looks ugly, soon there might be a riot if this ensues." Maria said before she was interrupted by Isumi as she approached. "Nagi, I can confirm Hayate's in there. But there is one way in." She took from her kimono a King's Jewel she stole from Hayate after their last encounter. "Sadly, we cannot use it unless we have a near heart-attacking experience…" She said grimly, just as a loud voice arouse from the palace, two in fact.

"THE HELL YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO KILL HAYATE?!" "Hey, i didn't say it was curtain, but highly possibility" "So what? We're gonna kill that kid if we follow through with it!" " Listen, I can't keep this form longer, just let me do it!" "Fine, kill a teenager for all I care." "Wait, this place is big enough for ech- OH FOR THE LOVE FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY."

The gate opened and the police, swat and military stormed in guided by Isumi and the citizens waited outside. Midas hid away with the ritual still running. "Hands up bub!" One officer approached to arrest Spikes, but with the handcuffs on, he slammed the cop's head into the wall and started swinging at the forces. Spikes used a broken rail to break the chain of the handcuffs, then pulled out a sword, an ornate sword with a ram head, formed like the satanic symbol and on the bottom was a pentagram. "Who wants to go to hell?" He asked as he started cutting them down like a gardener to bushes. Isumi is the only survivor, then she flings a charm, hitting Spikes on the chest. "So? What's this?" He read the charm, "Disorient" "Fu-" as he grew dizzy and collapsed, Isumi searched around for Midas, but to no avail. While she was gone, Spikes strained to write on an empty charm "Dispel". The blur covering his eyes cleared up as he picked himself up then ran to look for Isumi and Midas.

Midas uncloaked, in the same place as when he left. Athena slowly regained consciousness, she was 16 again and with the coffin, Hayate and signs of Midas were gone. How can Midas uncloak and disappear in mere milliseconds? She thought until some sort of dark glow filled the chamber. "Hayate we're here to save yo-" Nagi ran in but paused. Just as Athena, Nagi looked on horror. Hayate was there, but floating,

His appearance changed too. His eyes white and blank. Hayate simply chuckled, "Now… Where were we?" The voice was deep but distorted yet the words were understandable. "First, Tennousu" as the possessed Hayate floated at a reasonable pace to Athena…

Welp, at the time of writing this, I have 2 weeks before the new chapter of Hayate is released, so I don't have an excuse. Anyway, R&R BRB and…

Koopa Out.


	4. Final Confrontation

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"strongspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alright! Another /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"HnG:MC/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", im going to jump back to rap it up,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"not/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", hey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", a writer drafts and I change my mind of the fly, so /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" going to see how this plays out.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spikes walked around the deserted palace, checking each room for a sign of Midas, Hayate or even Athena. Through the sunset lit hallway, he looked at the paintings, the decor and the covered furniture. He never went inside of the palace, he mostly was posted on the garden outside. He checked all around, in the rec room, bedroom and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"guest /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"room/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". No/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sign of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"any/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"one/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", before he continued a crash came from the way he came. " All of this for nothing?" Spikes said begrudgingly before he ran back the main hall./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Back with Athena, she tried reaching inside of Hayate, trying to pull him out of his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"psychotic/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" trance, with no prevail. "Oh, done so soon? I wanted to play with you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"more, such a shame." M-Hayate said(/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" referring to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" him as such to avoid typing Midas/Hayate over and over). "Hey! This wasn't apart of the plan!" Spikes said as he dismantled the second floor. "C'mon Lucifer, you expected more? When such behavior was your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"livelihood/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?" M-Hayate said mockingly. "I expect that from you, but attacking Athena was out of the question. The plan was to re-awaken you by Hayate's source of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"misfortune/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", then show me where the Cube of Dimensions was." Spikes retorted, as he readied his broadsword. "It WAS the plan, but how 'bout I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"finish/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" this, I got a world/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to take" Midas also prepared to fight./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The two went at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"each other/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"neck breaking /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"speed, kicking and slicing at any chance they got. M-Hayate went back then summoned a giant skeleton hand. (sorta like Athena did) "How 'bout I give you a Hand!" M-Hayate said, slamming the hand on the floor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spikes jumped out in time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and threw several cursed fire balls, " I MAKE PUNS, NOT YOU!" He yelled as he dashed. M-Hayate blocked the strikes and deflected one, hitting the ceiling. M-Hayate blocked the dash with his arm then rose the swords in the area, which were two, and threw them at Spikes. Spikes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"twisted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" his body to dodge them, then jumped off the wall and kicked M-Hayate and threw him back to the wall. M-Hayate got up /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and dashed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" at Spikes, throwing him off balance and let him have some hits in. Spikes rebounded and sliced M-Hayate with his sword, hitting him to the wall./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Spikes raised his sword, flames erupted from the skull and the blade. With killing intent, he sliced M-Hayate, splitting the two apart./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Damn, it wasn't /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"supposed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to be this way!" Midas's voice echoed, with no form, all he was is a ghost. " Tell me of where you saw the cube!" Spikes yelled. The voice said "The next plain of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"existence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" over." Spike's groaned, he came all the way here, expecting answers but got another /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"goos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e chase. Spikes simply created a portal, while Nagi and Maria looked on speechless. "Can you take him back and tell /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Isumi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I left, ok? Thanks, love." Then he stepped into a bridge he made through the E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ther to another plain of reality./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As he crossed, E dropped by, the technical "ruler" of the Ether. "Did you find the cube?" E asked, Spikes nodded. "Well, it isn't in that universe, I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"can tell you that, but your friends went without you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" are in there, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" not sure/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" why though" E said, waving to the demon goodbye. Spikes rolled his eyes as he entered. He awoke finding himself as a hamster, " Oh for f***s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sake" as he got up. He strolled and found a house with a dog sleeping outside. "Might as well settle for a while as I figure what I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"need to do" Spikes said as he started /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"digg/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" with a plastic spoon a ground home./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And So there you have it, one story done. If your wondering who E is and what /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"planes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"existence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" are, read the new chapter of my other fanfic, Hammy acts. It's a story based on my first story. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"In fact/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"i'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sorta prioritiz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ing that first, as it's a story I need to be finished with before "Familiar of a Demon" and "Lost Torches" comes. Don't worry Hayate fans, imma be coming back to memory chain after, I guess after Dimension Shatter. Who knows though, maybe the 3 others will keep me busy for 1-2 years. :/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="TextRun SCX156973411" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"Koopa Out/spanspan class="EOP SCX156973411" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
